The Outcast (Book One)
by youngandlazy
Summary: Anna Silver-Swan has had a hard seventeen years. She thought her junior year would be the same as her previous years, hang out with Erika, try to avoid her bully, Tiffany, and live a relatively normal life, well as normal as it could be. Easy peasy, right? Wrong. Her junior year at Forks high will be one that she won't forget. And it all starts with Bella coming to live with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

 _ **Anna**_

I blinked before rubbing my eyes and sitting up. I looked at my alarm clock. The glowing white numbers said '1:01' I sighed again before sitting up and stretching. ' _Another night where I've only gotten a few hours of sleep.'_ I thought tiredly before getting up and grabbing my towel. I walked quietly to the bathroom before shutting the door.

I looked into the mirror after turning on the light and grimaced at my reflection. There were extremely visible bags under my dead and worn out dark brown eyes. My face had lost the little color it had before too. I sighed again before turning on the shower. I waited for it to warm up before jumping in. I washed my body before washing my hair. I was gonna leave it natural today.

I turned the water off, instantly missing the warm spray. I shook my head and dried my hair before wrapping the towel around myself. I opened the door and walked back to my room. I closed the door before looking around my room, feeling as if something was...wrong somehow.

The walls were in a black and white checkerboard pattern. My bed was in front of my window and the back was pushed up against the wall. My desk was to the left of the window and my bookshelf was next to my bed. There was a small table on the opposite side of my bed. A black lamp was sitting on it along with my black and silver moon glasses case. My laptop was plugged up charging on the dresser at the foot of my bed. My main dresser was next to the door that opened up to be my closet. All my books, clothes and writing stuff were in their correct places. So what was wrong?

I shivered from the cold breeze as it brushed across my body. My bedroom window was open. My heartbeat stopped for a minute before it skyrocketed. ' _I didn't leave that open last night_ ' I thought nervously. I gulped loudly before slowly walking over towards the window. My small black lamp that was my only light, besides the moon, went out. I gave a small yelp, turning around to see what happened when I felt a presence behind me.

A cold hand gripped my naked shoulder and I let out a bloodcurdling scream. The presence behind me gave a sinister chuckle before turning me around. The figure had garnet colored eyes, extremely pale skin and a cold, hard hand. The moonlight reflected off of two sharp fangs?! I screamed again but the figure laughed before biting into my neck. I screamed in pain and terror as fire raced through my veins before everything went black...

 **{oOo}**

 _ **Anna**_

"Anna! Sweetheart, it's just a bad dream, get up!" I heard a gruff voice shout, while someone was shaking me. I gasped and sat up as my eyes popped open. I looked over to see my adoptive dad, Charlie Swan, holding onto my shoulder as he looked at me worried.

"Anna, are you okay? You just started screaming and I came in here to see what was going on. You kept muttering 'cold, fangs, blood' and 'no, it burns'. What happened?"

I shook my head and curled up in the fetal position. He sighed quietly, already knowing that I wouldn't talk. He kissed my sweaty forehead and rubbed my shoulder in comfort before walking to my door. He looked back for a minute before walking out and closing the door with a click. I looked around my room, seeing that it was the exact same from my nightmare.

I shivered and waited a few minutes before slowly getting up and walking towards the bathroom. I grabbed my towel and headed into the bathroom. I shivered again when I felt a cool breeze across my body. The bathroom was freezing cold. I shook my head and looked into the mirror. My eyes had bags, but they weren't as noticeable as the ones in my dream. My dull brown orbs lacked energy as I stared at my reflection.

I scrubbed my face with my hand and jumped into the shower after turning the water on. I washed my hair and body before getting out. I walked out of the bathroom and walked into my room, closing the door. I walked to my closet and slipped on my grey panties and black bra. I looked in the long mirror I have hanging on my closet door and my eyes were immediately drawn to the fat that was around my stomach. I could feel tears form in my eyes as the cruel thoughts came back.

 _Disgusting!_

 _Ugly!_

 _Fat ass!_

 _No one will ever love you with a body and personality like that!_

I felt the tears fall as I remembered their cruel words. Before Charlie found me, I was in an orphanage. The kids always mocked my more "plumper" body. I've lost some of the fat growing up, but my stomach still had that excess fat. Even though it was years ago, it still affects me and my thoughts...

I sighed before quickly grabbing my black pullover hoodie. It had chibi versions of all the Strawhat pirate crew from One Piece before the timeskip. It was so cute! I chuckled lightly before pulling on my black sweatpants. I slipped on my converse before grabbing my phone, messenger bag, keys, headphones and wallet.

"I'll be back Charlie!" I yelled before walking out. I got into my black four-door Jeep Wrangler. Charlie got it for me when I got my driver's license. I plugged my phone into the speaker and turned to my music.

 _So I'll break it, knowing what you said_

 _The pain is what you make it!_

 _Sadly you are so mistaken_

 _I will take you with a grain and step into the changes_

 _Throw away the empty heart!_

 _Right now, never wanna leave this place!_

 _Right now, see it in a different way!_

I grinned and sang along to this song. It's one of my favorite songs and I can connect to it so much. I drove to the gas station and bought a blue raspberry slushie and filled up my jeep. I jumped back in and texted Erika, my best and only friend at Forks High School.

 _Yo! Can we hang out today?_

 _ **Sry Anna! I cant today, were out of town remember**_

 _Oh, that's right…_

 _ **Sry sweetie! I promise when I get back, were gonna have the BESTEST anime marathon!**_

 _We better Erika!_

She just sent me a smiling emoji in return. I sighed and started the jeep. I drove for about another hour before Charlie texted me.

 _ **Where are you? We're supposed to pick up Bella today**_

I sighed and ignored his text. I didn't really like Bella. She's Charlie's biological daughter. I remember first meeting her when she visited Charlie in the summer. She seemed whiny and spoiled. We were kids back then, but still, I just couldn't get along with her. I still don't really get along with her either, I mostly ignore her presence. It sounds really petty when I think about it, but that's just how I am.

I was really jealous back then too. She had everything I didn't in my eyes. Jacob Black, a Native American kid who hung out with Bella and I when we were little, had a huge crush on Bella, and still does. Part of my dislike for her was because of him. I had a crush on him growing up and it just made me mad since she was, and still is, completely oblivious to Jacob's feelings for her.

But as we grew older, my crush for him disappeared. I now have a new guy to crush on, who I know I will _never_ have a chance with. Erika tells me otherwise, but I don't believe her. He's just too _perfect_ for someone like me. I'm not one to believe in perfection, but I'd say he was the definition of the word!

I blushed just thinking about him. His name is Emmett Cullen and he is a senior at Forks High. He's really tall and is very muscular. He has dark curly hair and is _really_ gorgeous. He has really pale skin and these amazing gold eyes. It's also kinda weird though.

He was adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, who also have incredibly pale skin and gold colored eyes. The rest of his siblings have pale skin and gold colored eyes too...it's odd. Their names are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Robin and Edward. It was weird...it could have just been a coincidence but I don't believe in those. Everything happens for a reason I say!

I drifted off into my thoughts as I drove. Thinking about my life with Charlie, wondering how living with Bella would be like, thinking of my crush, how I'm gonna deal with eating lunch alone until Erika comes back, etc. I had a lot on my mind, and I just drove for what seemed like minutes but was more like two hours.

The music that was playing suddenly stopped and Charlie's name flashed across the screen. I sighed and picked up the phone.

" _Anna? Where are you?! I've already picked up Bella and you're still not here!_ " He said angrily. I sighed.

"Sorry Charlie, I lost track of time. I'm on my way." I said he grunted before saying a quick 'goodbye' and he hung up. I sighed again turned my jeep around, heading back home.

 _Welp. Hopefully living with Bella won't cause me too much trouble. I already have enough on my plate, I don't need her incessant awkwardness to intrude on my life. Ugh, here I go on, talking about nothing. Whatever._

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone! If you've checked my profile lately, you'll know why I didn't update last week. It's fine if you didn't. What it really boiled down to was bad planning and a loss of inspiration. My writing muse hasn't been the kindest to me and I haven't had the best time writing. A New World and Buried Emotions will update this week though, so hooray! I'm also publishing this new story here, cause I wanna see if anyone out there likes it. So, I'll be posting the first three chapters of this, and I won't really update this "regularly" since I have other stuff to work on, but if people really njoy this, then I'll try my best to update. That's all I really wanna say, so enjoy the next chapters!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 _ **Anna**_

I groaned as I pulled up beside Charlie's police cruiser. Charlie works as the chief of police for Forks. It's why he's gone most of the time. I've gotten used to being on my own though, so it's not a big deal. Anyway, I gathered my things and slowly got out of the car. I slowly walked up to the door and put my key into the lock. I opened the door and walked in.

"There you are Anna!" Charlie said before giving me a pat on the shoulder. He wasn't really the 'huggy' type. I nodded and looked at Bella standing there awkwardly. She didn't have her bags near her so I'm guessing that Charlie took them upstairs. ' _Knowing them both, it was probably really awkward._ ' I mused before doing something surprising.

"Hey." I said _to Bella_. She looked at me her mouth open in shock. I was a bit surprised myself but I just shrugged off her look and walked upstairs to my room. I heard her stutter out a reply but I just waved a hand behind me. I opened my door and jumped face first into my bed. I groaned as I thought about what the guidance counselor told me.

 **{oOo}**

 _I knocked softly on the door. I heard a muffled 'come in' and opened the door. There was a woman with a plain looking face, dark brown hair and brown eyes sitting behind a desk. She smiled warmly at me but I just gave her a blank stare. Her smile dropped a bit but she gestured for me to sit. I sat in the brown chair and waited._

" _Ms. Silver-Swan-" I grimaced at the name but she either didn't care or didn't see it._

" _I have excellent news! You're now going to be taking a few senior classes this school year!" She waited for a reaction but I outwardly gave none. Internally, I was freaking the fuck out. Her smile dropped a little bit more but she moved on._

" _You'll now be taking History, Biology, Math and Spanish in the senior classes! Here's your new schedule!"_

 **{oOo}**

I sighed as I looked over my schedule.

 _ **History***_

 _ **English**_

 _ **Gym**_

 _ **Math***_

 _ **Creative Writing**_

 _ **Lunch**_

 _ **Biology***_

 _ **Spanish***_

 _ **Free\Study Hall**_

' _My schedule isn't so bad, but senior classes?! How the hell did I get into them?!_ ' I didn't even know that a junior could take senior classes! I didn't think that I was anything special, I do have straight A's and I am close to getting a five point zero GPA, but still...Okay now I sound pretty dumb. Then it's obvious why they put me in senior classes. I sighed but then blushed when a thought came to mind. ' _What if I'm in the same classes as Emmett?!_ '

I shook my head and laughed to myself. That'd be a miracle. Miracles don't happen to me. I chuckled sadly before getting up. I walked to the mirror and looked at my reflection. My skin had color but was pale. I had really curly and untamable hair, but I still loved it. It reminded me of my mama's hair. I had my black nerd glasses on too. I fluffed up my hair and decided to just leave it for now. If I didn't feel like doing anything to it, I can just wear a beanie to school.

School. The bane of my existence. I frowned as I remembered the kids at school. They don't like me and I don't understand why. I'm not the most talkative or social person but I'm not that horrible, am I? ' _You aren't even fat either, you're just chubby!_ ' Erika always said. She was the only one who would even talk to me, let alone became close enough to be called my best friend. We're like sisters really.

We kinda look alike too, and when I say kinda, I mean we only share a few similarities. We both have tan skin, although hers is a shade darker. We're both short and have similar bust sizes, mine being slightly larger. But that's where the similarities end. Her figure is way better than mine, curvy and flat in all the right places. Her eyes a bright forest green too, way more attractive than my plain brown ones. She has the sweetest personality to go with her body as well.

She always gets mad when I say that she's more attractive than I am, but it's the honest truth. No wonder people always look at her like she lost her mind whenever they see her with me. A few of her friends like me, but they don't want to be judged by everyone else, so they only talk to me if we're not in school. I don't blame them, but Erika gets angry with them because of that.

I frowned when I remember the incident that started this whole mess. It was my first day of school and it'll be a day that I won't forget.

 **{oOo}**

 _I gulped and quickly walked into the school. Charlie dropped me off at the front before quickly speeding off to work. I felt eyes watch me as giggles and whispers floated around me. I pulled my hood up and ducked my head, walking faster to my English class. I bumped into someone and they let out a yelp. I looked up to apologize but the girl had an angry glare on her face._

" _Watch where you're going fat ass!" She screeched, catching the attention of everyone around us. I stuttered out a reply but she continued to glare before leaving in a huff with the rest of her friends. All eyes were turned to me as I practically ran to English. When I got into English, the girl was sitting in the front, laughing and talking with her friends. When she saw me, she looked angry but then she gave me a vicious smile. My life at Forks became a living hell for me after that._

 **{oOo}**

I sighed as I thought over my first day. There was a reason, but how could they not like me over bumping into someone?! That just seems way too petty. Maybe she spread rumors? Or maybe they're afraid of her. She is kinda scary... that would make sense...my eyes traveled towards my middle. Before the dark thoughts could come back, I quickly slapped myself.

The sting brought my attention away from that area. I shook my head and decided to go for another drive. It was starting to get dark outside but I didn't really care. I quietly snuck out of my room and headed downstairs. Charlie was asleep on the couch, a beer can sitting on the table next to him. I sighed and shook my head as I pulled a warm blanket over him and shut off the TV. I grabbed the beer can and threw it in the trash before continuing to the door. I snuck out the door and quickly ran to my car.

I started it and began driving to my 'special place' in the woods. It was a clearing that was surrounded by tall evergreens and it was peaceful. It was gonna be beautiful tonight since the moon was out and shining. I arrived at the opening to the path a few minutes later. I made sure to lock my jeep up before getting out.

I took out my flashlight and shined it on the path. I walked quickly towards it and almost tripped, but there was almost an urgency that I felt. It was odd. When I got there, nothing or no one was in sight. I felt disappointed but I still didn't understand why. I plopped myself on the ground and laid starfish style on the grass. I sighed in relief as I looked up at the bright moon.

Unbeknownst to me, there was a pair of gold eyes watching me from the trees. The mysterious figure growled quietly as its eyes turned black. Almost unconsciously, it began walking towards me, but it quickly stopped before speeding off home, stopping itself before it could do anything drastic. The figure had a huge grin on his face as he let out a whoop and speeded off to his home thinking,

' _I found her. I finally found her! I finally found my mate!_ '


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

 _ **Anna**_

I woke up on the cool grass the next morning. I checked the time on my phone and sighed in relief when it said '5:42'. School doesn't start for about another two hours. That gives me enough time to take a shower and dry my hair. I quickly ran to my Jeep and jumped in. I started up the car and quickly drove home.

I quietly snuck in through the front door and headed up to my room. I heard the shower going and I quietly cursed. I still hurried to my room and closed the door behind me. ' _It seemed as if no one noticed that I was gone._ ' I felt a sharp pang in my chest at that thought. I felt tears come to my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. This wasn't anything new. Charlie never even knew that I snuck out of the house. I shouldn't even expect Bella to notice either.

I sighed and went to my closet to choose my clothes. I picked out a dark blue pair of jeans and a black pullover hoodie with the words 'Vampires Suck!' in jagged red letters and a fanged mouth with red lipstick opened, like it was ready to bite. I set them on my bed and grabbed my towel. The shower stopped awhile ago so I quickly walked to the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

A few minutes later, I got out and checked the time. It was 6:13 so I rushed to get dressed. I ran to my room and bumped into Bella on my way there. I muttered an apology and ran into my room. I threw on my underwear and clothes before going to blow dry my hair. It took about a half hour to do so, but it was worth it. It looked so full and shiny, I loved it! I looked at the time again. ' _6: 43_ ' I sighed and threw on my knee high black boots before grabbing my bag and keys. I heard a truck pull up and Charlie called Bella downstairs.

' _That must be Jacob with Bella's new car._ ' I thought before grabbing a water bottle and running out to my car. I ignored the small crowd near the bright orange pick up and got into my glossy black jeep. I started the car and began driving to hell- I mean school. I sighed as I parked. My stomach growled loudly as I got out. I sighed and planned to get something to eat at lunch. Everyone's eyes were drawn to me as I hurriedly ran towards the doors.

Bella pulled up after I got to the doors and everyone's eyes turned to Bella. I sighed thankfully, feeling a pang of understanding as she uncomfortably walked towards the door. I walked to the office and asked for my slips that I was supposed to get. I needed to give them to the teachers in the senior classes.

I didn't know why, but that's what the guidance counselor told me to do. I hurried to my first class after getting my slips, which was _senior's_ History. I entered and sighed in relief when there was only the teacher and one guy sitting in the back.

I handed the slip to him and he nodded before telling me to find a seat. I decided to sit in the far back, which happened to be next to...Robin Cullen?! I didn't know how I _couldn't_ recognize him. How could I miss his unmistakable black spiky hair?! He gave me a curious look with his golden eyes before opening his mouth.

"You're a junior aren't ya? Why're ya in 'er?" He said with an Irish accent. I blushed and stuttered out,

"I-I guess I g-got good e-enough grades." I said lamely. He raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

"You're cute ya know that?" He said and he laughed some more when my whole face turned cherry tomato red. I gave him a half-hearted glare before taking out my History notebook. He chuckled again before taking out his stuff. ' _Erika's gonna be so shocked!_ ' I thought excitedly. Erika always admired the Cullens and would have done _anything_ to learn more about them.

Students came in and all of them stared at me. I felt myself begin to panic and my heart rate picked up speed. My hands began shaking and I felt like I was gonna throw up. All of a sudden, I felt my panic and fear go away. All that was left was a feeling of calmness. I blinked and something made me turn to my left.

I looked at Robin and he was looking back at me. He gave me a small smirk before turning back to the teacher as he addressed the class. He called my name and internally I was nervous. However, outwardly I had a blank face and voice while I did my introduction. I sat down as soon as I was finished and the teacher began class.

 **{oOo}**

 _ **Anna**_

Class was boring as fuck. The teacher's voice was monotone and annoying. I practically bolted when class was dismissed but was stopped when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around and was surprised to see Robin.

"I never caught ya name." I blushed at the attention we were getting but whispered my name. He smiled and let go of my wrist.

"See ya la'er then Anna." He said smirking as he walked off. I got some jealous and curious stares from most of the kids in the hallways but ignored them and went to my next class, and one of my least favorites. English.

I sighed as I entered into class and handed the teacher my slip. I was the only one in the class so I took a seat at the far, far back. I instantly missed Erika. We shared most of our classes last year, but this year we only had two classes with each other, one of them being a free period and the other being Creative Writing. The difference in classes only made me miss her even more. Luckily, she would be back on Friday. Just another four days until she comes back. I can make it till then! I nodded determinedly and grabbed my phone from out of my bag. I plugged in my headphones and turned on my music.

 _They're coming creeping from the corner_

 _And all I know is that I don't feel safe_

 _I feel the tapping on my shoulder_

 _I turn around in an alarming state_

 _What am I losing my mind~?_

 _I really think so_

 _Not a creature in sight~_

 _And what you don't know-_

I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped up. I took out my earbuds and looked at the person who tapped me.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen! I can just tell that we're gonna be great friends!" She said giving me a huge smile. I blinked, what is with me and the Cullens? First Robin, now Alice? They never talked to me before, what's got them so interested in me now?

 _What the heck is going on?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

 ** _Anna_**

I looked bewildered at Alice as she shook my hand. Suddenly, she looked shocked before her eyes gained a far away look. I awkwardly stared into her eyes until she came back from wherever she went. She blinked before smiling at me again but there was a twinkle in her eyes, like she knew something I didn't.

Before she could say anything else, the door opened and Tiffany Summers walked in. My main tormenter and the girl I bumped into my first day here. She strutted over to her seat with her clique of girls surrounding her.

She had bright blonde hair and sharp, poison green eyes. The dark green stripper heels she wore increased her original height of 5'5 and she towered over most of the girls here. Her skin tight dark gold dress clung to her curvy figure as it stopped just a little bit under her ass. ' _Slut_.' I thought as most of the guys in the class stared at her ass. Erika would've scolded me for that thought, but I knew she would agree. Tiffany may be the "Queen Bee" but everyone knows how she really acts during and even out of school.

I averted my eyes from Alice and pretended to write something down when Tiffany's eyes wandered over to us. I heard Alice huff before sitting down right next to me. Tiffany and her "friends" sat in the front rows, and they were currently giggling and whispering to themselves. I automatically knew they were talking about me when I heard "fat ass". That's one of the names they usually called me. But I also heard "Robin" and "last period".

' _They're talking about that?! That just happened this morning!_ ' I thought surprised but then again, I suppose that I really wasn't. This is highschool after all. Of course news spreads fast, especially when the school outcast is talking to one of the Cullens.

I sighed before shoving my earbuds back into my ears. I winced when I shoved them too far in but I shrugged it off and bobbed my head to the music. The teacher began class as soon as everyone was seated. I removed my earbuds and turned my attention to the teacher.

 **{oOo}**

 ** _Anna_**

English ended and I hurriedly gathered my things. Before I could leave, Alice stopped me.

"Hey Anna, wanna come sit with me and my family at lunch today?" She asked, her golden eyes staring into mine. I blinked, shocked. My mouth opened and closed before I stuttered out a yes.

She beamed at me before giving me a quick hug before skipping off to her next class, her dark brown hair bouncing along with her. Everyone was staring at me as she left. I was still in shock and just stood there with my eyes wide open. I snapped out of it when I realized I had Gym next. I sighed and walked slowly towards the gym.

Luckily, my locker was close to the gym so I ran to my locker and dropped my stuff off. While I was closing it, I looked to my left and was shocked to see my crush standing a few lockers away. My eyes widened and my breathing became slightly uneven. ' _Holy shit?!_ '

I thought as I lowered my eyes to the ground. I quickly walked by him towards the gym. Erika would've called out to him, so I'm kinda glad that she wasn't here. She's tried to do that before, but I always bolted before she could do anything. ' _I'm so glad he didn't notice me! I would've probably died from embarrassment, or nervousness. Or both._ ' I thought as I hurried away. I didn't notice the pair of gold eyes following my movements.

 **{oOo}**

 ** _Anna_**

Gym was the worst thing ever. We were doing a volleyball unit. I like playing volleyball and I'm somewhat decent at it, it's just that Tiffany is the captain of the volleyball team. Yeah, and can you guess who she targeted the entire time? _Me_. She purposely aimed hard spikes at my face, I just know she did!

One hit my face so hard that it left a bruise on my cheek. The others that hit really hard hit the rest of my body, especially my arms. They were red and I could already see some purple bruises forming in some spots. I winced in pain as I changed into my clothes. I stopped at my locker to get my books and stuff and headed to Math.

I didn't mind the subject. It was interesting and fun, it just got boring and tedious when we had to keep repeating exercises. I entered class and gave my slip to the teacher. He didn't say anything, just silently took it as he stared creepily at me. I shivered and turned around. I almost had a heart attack when I did.

There, sitting in the back was Emmett _freaking_ Cullen. I tried to will my legs to move but they wouldn't. When the teacher touched my shoulder, only then did I begin moving. I shivered from the creepy vibe I got off of him and was shocked when Emmett glared at him.

' _Maybe he just doesn't like this teacher. He is pretty creepy. There's no way that he could've glared at him for touching me, right?_ ' I thought. I sat behind him and he froze when I did. I saw him tilt his head back before quietly groaning. I furrowed my eyebrows in concern and opened my mouth.

"Hey, you alright?" I whispered he flinched and quickly turned around. I felt my face heat up as I stared at him. Ugh, he's just so cute! His dark hair is all curly and his odd gold eyes just give him this...mysterious air. I've heard people whisper about how weird the Cullens are and how...dangerous they seem. But, all I feel around them, well more specifically Emmett, is this urge to just...get closer. It's more than odd, because I've never felt like that ever in my life before. There's Erika, but even then...when she first approached me, I thought it was a trick and fled. He just made me want to stay. Ugh, I sound like one of those girls from cheesy romance novels I love to read. ' _Maybe they're a bad influence?'_

I was brought out of my thoughts by a deep voice chuckling. I blinked and saw him grin at me. I felt my face get even redder. His grin widened, but it was somehow strained. He nodded. I looked at him confused. This time, he laughed and smirked.

"You're question?" He asked with his deep voice. I blinked again before the lightbulb when off.

"Oh! Right." I muttered and he smiled at me. I gave a nervous smile back before it descended into silence. I checked my phone and saw that class didn't start until another ten minutes.

"So, what's your name?" He asked after another minute of silence. I blinked and opened my mouth to answer.

"A-anna." I stuttered quietly. He gave a gentle smile before introducing himself.

"Emmett Cullen, but you probably already know that." He said smirking while putting out his hand. I blinked, and shook his hand. There was an odd spark when I touched his skin. I also noted that he was really cold too.

"A handshake? How old are you?" I joked and he chuckled. I smiled as that sent a warm feeling throughout me. I imagined Erika giving me a pat on the back for not making it awkward.

His eyes traveled to my hoodie and he laughed loudly, throwing his head back with an arm over his eyes. I slightly jumped, so did the teacher, and looked down at it. ' _Vampires Suck!_ ' it said with a red lipstick covered mouth open to bite. I looked up confused as to what was so funny. His laughs quieted down and he stared amusedly into my eyes.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He grinned and shook his head.

"An inside joke really." He said, and chuckled again. I pouted slightly before wincing at the sharp sting coming from my cheek. He blinked and looked at my face.

His eyes traveled to the large purple bruise on my face. His eyes widened in shock before they flashed with rage. The good humor now gone, he furrowed his eyebrows and scowled in anger.

"What happened to your cheek?" He asked tightly. I blinked before touching my cheek lightly. I looked at him, confused.

' _Why would you care? Most people didn't._ ' He blinked, a flash of hurt and disbelief in his eyes before it was replaced sadness and understanding. My eyes widened when I realized that I said that out loud. My face turned red in embarrassment as I ducked my head down. Now, imagination Erika was flicking my ear for being weird. And looking at me in concern for my slightly depressing statement.

"Well, I'm not most people." He said as he chuckled lightly and I could feel the tension that grew lessen some. He sighed before tapping my desk. I reluctantly looked up. His face was gentle and slightly concerned. Before he could say anything else, everyone began coming in and Emmett reluctantly turned around, but not before giving me one last gentle smile.

When he turned around all the way, I let out a sigh of relief before a goofy smile came across my face as I giggled happily. Like, this just seemed so surreal for me! I talked to the Cullens, my crush Emmet, and I possibly made new friends! My smile dropped though as the dark thoughts came back.

 _Who would want to be friends with a bitch like you!_

 _Fat ass! Move out of my way!_

 _I can't take the bullying anymore! Don't talk to me ever again!_

 _Hahaha, look everyone! The fat girl fell over!_

 _I'm sorry Anna...I don't want to be bullied by the others...you understand right?_

 _No one will ever love a fatty like you!_

 _Fat ass! Fat ass! FAT ASS!_

My inner self began sobbing as my thoughts kept repeating the accursed nickname. Outwardly, my face was blank as I copied down notes and answered questions when the teacher called on me. Internally, I was crying my eyes out. It hurt so much. I could see my hands begin to shake as my breathing became uneven. I was slowly losing control and I needed to go, fast!

When the class was dismissed, I ran out of the classroom and headed to the old teacher's bathroom. No one knew that it still existed so I knew that I would have privacy. I had Writing next, but I didn't really care.

As soon as I entered the bathroom, tears started pouring down my face. I locked the door and curled up as I began to sob loudly. I cried and cried and cried. All of the tears I kept inside just poured out. It's been atleast a good month or two since I've cried at all. It's a miracle that this didn't happen sooner, really.

 **{oOo}**

 ** _Unknown_**

Outside the door, a figure was listening to her cries. He was worried so he followed her here. His heart almost broke when he heard her sobs. The urge to comfort his mate was overwhelming his senses, but he stayed where he was, even if her sobs sliced into his soul like little knives and wore his restraint down to nearly nothing. He knew...he knew that this wasn't the time to intervene. In her eyes, he was a complete stranger. She wouldn't accept his help, at least not now.

When he heard her next line, he was about five seconds away from going in there and taking her away from school back to his home. Be damned if she wasn't ready yet.

"Why can't I ...why can't I ever be...be happy? Why...why am I always so...so alone? "

* * *

 ** _First off, I wanna thank jessa76 for reviewing! It's what made me update another chapter and I'm really glad you enjoyed this so far! See you all next chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

 _ **Unknown**_

He didn't really care if he stayed outside this door for the whole day. Rosalie's and the rest of his family's warnings bounced in his head but he pushed those thoughts aside. He wasn't going to ignore his mate when she's hurting. _**No way in hell.**_ Her sobs had quieted down some and he was about to knock when a small, cracky voice began to sing.

 _A heart made of stone, callus and bone_

 _Fracture and tear it out to let it go_

 _And to think, I called it my own_

 _And I would have never thought the pain could grow!_

Her tear filled voice sang. It was shaky and full of emotion, almost as if she could relate to this song. ' _She probably can_ ' He thought sadly.

 _So I'll break it, knowing what you said_

 _The pain~ is what you make it_

 _Sadly you are so mistaken~!_

 _I will take you with a grain and step~ into the changes_

 _Throw away the empty heart!_

It seemed her voice got stronger as she sang. Her words and beautiful voice reaching his soul. He was being a bit dramatic but he couldn't help it, he just felt so much emotion when he even looked at her, let alone listened.

 _Right now!_

 _Never wanna leave this place~!_

 _And right now!_

 _See it in a different way~!_

 _So right now!_

 _Even if you take me on_

 _I'll stand the lonely!_

 _Stand the lonely_

He slid down and sat on the tile floor. His back was to the door as he leaned his head back. He just sat there, listening as she let her feelings show through the song. And from what she was expressing, she was full of loneliness and fear.

 _It's harder to know, just where to go_

 _If only the stars aligned, the sunsets glowed_

 _I don't need a calm in a storm_

 _Or something to scream about with empty lungs_

He felt a pang in his chest as she sang loudly, with all of her heart. It made his chest feel her pain, fear, anger and loneliness. All the negative emotions as she vented, showing her heart and soul.

 _So I'll break it, knowing what you said_

 _The pain~ is what you make it_

 _Sadly you are so mistaken~!_

 _I will take you with a grain and step~ into the changes_

 _Throw away the empty heart!_

 _Right now!_

 _Never wanna leave this place~!_

 _And right now!_

 _See it in a different way~!_

 _So right now!_

 _Even if you take me on_

 _I'll stand the lonely!_

 _Stand the lonely_

Her voice gradually began getting softer but did not lose her emotion as she was coming to an end to the song.

 _Right now!_

 _Never wanna leave this place~!_

 _And right now!_

 _See it in a different way~!_

 _So right now!_

 _Even if you take me on_

 _I'll stand the lonely!_

 _Stand the lonely_

Her voice was significantly quieter now. Almost a whisper. She seemed to be getting tired now, but she stubbornly kept up her singing. He smiled proudly at that thought.

 _Right now!_

 _Never wanna leave this place~!_

 _And right now!_

 _See it in a different way~!_

 _So right now!_

 _Even if you take me on_

 _I'll stand the lonely!_

 _Stand the lonely_

She finished off whispering her last note. There were a few more sobs as she sat there for a moment before she got up and washed her face. He didn't want to leave her, but she seemed if only slightly better. He would make sure that she was alright during lunch. Alice did invite her to join them. So, reluctantly, he walked away from the door and headed to the lunchroom.

 **{oOo}**

 _ **Anna**_

I got up and washed my face in the sink. I looked up into the mirror and grimaced at what I saw. My eyes were red and puffy. There were tear tracks on my cheeks and my face was red from crying. The light bags that are under my eyes became more pronounced. All in all? I looked like total shit. I quickly took out my concealer and covered up the bruise and bags. I don't wear makeup, but concealer came in handy.

I sighed again and picked up my bag. I missed Creative Writing but that's okay. I picked up my things and headed to my locker. The hallways were practically deserted, everyone already at lunch. I remembered my promise with Alice and walked to the lunchroom.

I shifted on my feet as I waited outside the lunchroom doors. I was thinking of backing out when I felt presences behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Emmett, Rosalie and Robin. I blushed and moved out of their way. Robin smirked before wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me to his side.

"An' where do ya tink you're goin' little lady?" He asked. I stuttered and blushed, but before I could say anything, I heard a low growl. Robin chuckled and said something under his breath before letting me go. I turned to look at Emmett who let loose the growl. He was glaring at Robin and was saying something to him in a low voice as they walked through the doors. I also noticed his eyes gaining a black tint..? Was I just imagining things? I frowned but shook my head, deciding that I needed some sleep since my crying fit most likely tired me out.

I turned back to Rosalie but she was glaring at me. I flinched and lowered my head. I heard her huff annoyed before I felt someone lightly push me towards the doors.

"Walk." She muttered. I nodded and walked into the lunchroom with her. As soon as we did, all the chatter came to a stop as I felt everyone's eyes on me. I tried to control my breathing but it was extremely difficult.

' _Just breathe. It's gonna be fine, just relax._ ' I heard my mother's soothing words in my head. I nodded and got into the lunch line. I grabbed a juice and some fries. I had lost my appetite after crying in the bathroom earlier. If Erika was here, she would've made me grab a salad and a sandwich. Rosalie looked at me skeptically.

"Are you sure that's gonna be enough?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I blushed slightly and nodded.

"I'm not really hungry today." I said quietly. She looked at me for another moment before shrugging and leading me over to the lunch table. There was an empty space in between Robin and Emmett, so I sat there. Rosalie sat beside Robin, Alice and Jasper sat next to Emmett. Edward was the last one to show, but he seemed to be staring at someone from another table.

I followed his gaze to see who he was staring at. My eyes widened in shock when he was looking at Bella! I frowned thoughtfully as I thought it over. That's when Alice spoke up.

"I'm so glad that you could sit with us!" She said smiling. I gave her a shy smile back before grabbing a fry.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves." She said. "Robin, how about you start." He smirked.

"There's no need fer that. We've already met before 'aven't we?" He said looking at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, we're in History together." I said quietly. Robin laughed and said,

"She's really smart too. Most of 'er classes are senior ones." He said and laughed again at my blush. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett looked confused. Edward was ignoring the conversation, staring at Bella and Alice seemed to already know this information.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked. I opened my mouth to answer.

"I'm a junior, I just have some senior classes." I said quietly. They all nodded in understanding, and for some reason, Emmett looked proud. I felt a surge of something course through me at his look. I couldn't identify it, but it made me feel warm and happy.

Everyone went to their own conversations after that. Alice and Jasper were talking quietly to each other, Edward and Bella were still having a staring contest, and Rosalie, Robin, Emmett and I just talked about school and other random things. It was...actually really nice.

I felt happy and for once, the thoughts didn't come back! And if Emmett noticed the makeup, he said nothing about it, which I was grateful for. It was awesome, and before I knew it, lunch had ended. We all threw our trays away, but I noticed that none of them actually ate anything. Odd, but I'm one to talk. We were exiting the lunchroom when Alice asked me for my schedule.

"Hm, looks like you share Biology with Emmett and Spanish with Rosalie. So, Emmett. You'll be walking with Anna to Biology." She said, giving him a knowing look. He nodded and grinned before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me to Biology I blushed and thought,

' _Biology should be interesting_ '

* * *

 _ **I must apologize for the loooong absence, but school has just begun for me. I started about...three weeks ago? And it's been pretty hectic lately, so I haven't had time to really work on the things I wanted to, well more like needed to. BUT! I WILL try to get some of my other stories updated sometime this week, so be on the lookout for them if you're reading them! And thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews everyone!**_


End file.
